Lost Purpose
by NovaIce
Summary: Jason finds a young teenage woman one night, but once he finds out that she has amnesia, would he walk away or try to help?
1. Conflict

**Chapter 1 - Conflict**

**Author's Note: I know this is short, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any of the GH characters! Steve Burton is the rightfully the only one who can be Jason, no one else.**

Jason walked in the rain, deep in thought and faintly remembering his memories. He gave a light sigh, not really wishing to think about 'certain' memories.

The night carried on very dim. Jason's hair was getting drenched and his feet were taking each step carefully. He knew he needed to get to his place before his body would get completely covered with rain water.

Looking around quick, Jason spotted a shadow laying on the ground. What was it? A drunk person who passed out. Not really caring, Jason continued walking. He was the surprised, since the shadow, the person reviled to be a woman, a young woman to be specific.

Knelling down, Jason examined her. She had a cut above her forehead. Had she been attacked? The cut was a sure clean cut and was still bleeding. His hand touched her forehead, examining the cut.

The woman flinched at his light touch. Her eyes opened weakly, staring into Jason's blue-gray eyes. A questionable, confusing look, "Who...?" Her voice, soft and low, could hardly escape from her throat. Jason said nothing as the young woman shut her eyes, falling into an unconscious state.

Since he had no choice really, Jason picks her up, carefully lifting her body and placing her left arm around his neck.

Stopping to think, he stared down at the young woman, she was very early in her teens as he could see, but thousands of questions shot around in his head. Why did he 'want' to help her? Who was she? What was the cut above her eye? Where did she come from?

Carrying her, starting to travel to the hospital, something stopped him, telling him not to go to the hospital. Jason looked down at the woman once more. What would she do? Would the person that cut her be back? Maybe she did it to herself? If not, who attacked her? If so, where was the weapon? She certainly didn't have long nails, not even 'nails'. he saw that the nails were bitten off, like a habit or being nervous.

Jason gave a frustrated sigh, he stood for a moment. His instincts told him to head him, but he knew the girl needed attention in a hospital and taken care of. But no matter how hard he tried to head toward the hospital, his instincts gave him a guilty feeling, telling him not to head there

Giving a deep breath, Jason headed back to his place, carrying an unknown woman who he never seen or met in his life, along with having a bad feeling overrun his thoughts and decisions. On top of all that, his instincts were creeping over him to take her, to wait until she woke up.

Jason flinches, now hearing the girl he was holding, give a tired, worried breath. Giving a breath of release or what sounded like a type of worry. The woman still appeared to be asleep, but unknown if she was unconscious or in a type of coma.

Adjusting her body, Jason headed off to his place, not knowing what or why this was happening. More concerning is that why did he strongly go against his decisions and went along with his instincts?

The only thing he knew is that the questions and even feelings would be answered only in time, but when?


	2. Unable to Focus

**Chapter 2 - Unable to Focus**

The woman's head throbbed with pain. She gave a grunt of disappointment. Her eyes felt heavy and she didn't want to open them, but something told her to force them open.

Feeling like she had a hangover, she placed her left hand over her head, wanting to grasp the pain. Instead as her fingers touched her forehead, she felt something soft, but a bit rough textured.

Confusing thoughts crossed the woman's mind, making her feel dizzy. She got her eyes to open, settling upon the area. Her head throbbed even more, a bright, burning light stunned her sights, blinding her. Concentrating, her eyes adjusted to see what was around her.

"Can you hear me?" A deep, yet light calm voice asks.

The woman felt scared to speak for a moment, unable to recognize the voice. Focusing, she saw a man with dirty blond hair with blond highlights. His eyes gray blue, which seemed more to a dark blue to her. He wore a basic blue T-shirt and gray jeans. The woman slowly sat up, looking upon his figure with concern.

"Can you tell me your name?" The man asks.

The woman instantly felt shy. What would she do? Could she trust him and tell him her name? Nothing came to her as she was about to tell him. Her face turned worried, nothing at all was coming to her. Feeling scared, she didn't respond. Instead, the woman curled up her body and tucked her head in-between her legs.

The man did nothing, he only watched as the young woman reacted. "Listen, I'm not here to hurt you. I found you in the streets with a cut on your forehead. You can at least tell me your name."

The woman looked at him, lifting her head, placing a hand on her blond hair. Her shy, dark blue eyes settled upon his eyes. She didn't know how to 'exactly' put how she felt. So taking a light breath, the woman spoke up, trying to explain. "I don't know..." Her voice squeaked. "I don't know my name."

Shocked, the man gave her a concerning look. She gave a response by turning her head away. "Nothing to be concern about if you can remember your name. How about-"

"Nothing, not my name, not even where I came from." The woman completes his question sentence.

The man gave a laugh, but soon stops, since the woman's face wasn't changing. She wasn't joking at all. "You're kidding me, right?" The man asks. Her face still didn't change. "You're not ... are you?"

Tears formed in her eyes. "I don't know anything, what happened to my memories, why can't I remember my own name?"

"You must have amnesia." The man answers. "Don't worry, your memories will come back to you in time. Not right this second, well you may never know, but you may never know, well... you get my point." He places a hand on her shoulder. "Just give yourself some time."

"Thank you." The woman says. "You never told me your name."

"My name is Jason. Your within my home. Well, first thing's first... Are you hungry or do you remember eating at all?"

"I haven't ate anything, at least I don't think. I am hungry..." She responds.

"All right, stay here. I'll get you something."

"Thanks Jason." The woman whispers.

Jason gave a nod, acknowledging her words. He left, closing the door behind him. The young woman laid back down and burried her head in the soft pillow that she was on.

The throbbing in her head didn't go away. The bandage on her forehead covered that cut Jason told her that she had. She knew nothing and it upset her even more as the pain throbbed even more. How did she not know who she is?

Tears steamed down her face and she started sobbing softly. What would she do? Was somebody even caring or looking for her? So many questions were clouding her mind. Even worse ... what if her memories would never come back?

The woman closed her eyes, relaxing her body and trying to forget about the pain. On top of that she didn't want to think what would happen right this second. She trailed off in seconds, every sound that was around her dulled, even her own breathing.

**Jason stood in his kitchen, not wanting to believe what was going on. **Was she lying about her amnesia? The look certainly wasn't lying, but then again he didn't know her. How could he telling if she was lying? The sound of his microwave, telling him that the food he was heating was done.

Jason walked over to the microwave, taking a bowl of soup out. He the took a spoon out and headed to the bedroom. Jason knocked at the door... No response. Getting anxious, he opens the door, spotting her trying to relax.

Placing the soup on the nightstand, Jason looks at the young woman. She seemed to be in a fitful sleep. He shook his head, overtime she took a breath, she seemed to give off a sign of pain.

The woman suddenly was awoken. She gave a slight smile seeing Jason. "I wasn't out long, was I?"

"No, but why don't you eat this soup I made?"

"All right," The woman agrees.

She sat up, taking the bowl of soup into her lap, and started eating. Jason on the other hand sat on the edge of his bed, watching her eat, The woman seemed to pick at it, but ate it still bit by bit.

"Never asked yet, but how are you feeling?" Jason asks.

"Well-" The woman says, putting down the spoon in her hand. "I have a throbbing pain on my head as if I have a HUGE headache."

"Heh, no kidding. I had to treat that wound on your forehead, just above your eyebrow. That's probably why your head, well that's the definite chance why your head hurts."

She put her head down in disgust and worry. "All ready you've done so much for me and I've done nothing to make it up. I feel horrible."

Jason understood her point, since she couldn't do anything because of her amnesia and beating herself over it. "Listen, you'll be able to pay me back someday, just not now, not right this second either. Feeling guilty for having amnesia and beating yourself up isn't going to do a thing."

The woman gave a smirk or what looked like a worried face. She shook her head. "Jason I can't stay. I can't remember anything, not even my own name and you have a life. So, don't bother with me."

Jason said nothing for a moment as she drank the rest of the soup and gave the bowl back to him. "I'm not forcing you to stay, I'm asking. If you really feel like leaving, go ahead, but why don't you just stay for tonight. Think about it, all right?"

She watched him leave and gave a sigh. He was suggesting something to her. Not knowing what to do, she felt as though she wanted to throw a fit of some sort. Jason was taking care of her because of what he called "amnesia." Many feelings took over, even a bit of rage because of not being able to remember anything at all.

Tears steamed down her face once more as she laid back down, sobbing into the pillow now beneath her head. "All I want to know is who the hell I am!" Her voice screamed into the pillow, muffling the words and her voice high pitched. The woman turned her head and within seconds she cried herself into another fitful sleep.


	3. Unwanted Love

**Chapter 3 - Unwanted Love**

Awakening the next morning, Jason sat up and stretched. He looked around and listened to the silence of air around. He then looked at his couch, having his eyes travel to his bedroom.

Jason stood up, walking over to the bedroom door. He touched the wood of the door, but decided not to knock. His hand drifted down to the cold door knob, turning it slowly. Jason peeped his head inside to see that the young woman was still asleep in his bed, out cold.

He walked in, looking over at her more as she slept. Jason surprisingly gave a smile, a light one as he watched her. He placed a hand on her back and trailed it up to her neck. The woman felt his hand and moved her head a bit, taking a stressed breath of relaxation.

Jason's face then twisted. Her neck was covered in sweat and her shirt seemed a bit wet as well. He felt her hair, feeling that it was drenched as well. Jason grew worried as he felt her head. Her forehead was burning and the bandage was soaked with her own blood and sweat.

Having a worried thought, he nudged her a bit to try and wake up. She quickly was awoken and responded by looking over at Jason.

Jason gave a concerning look through her eyes. She looked back at him with pale eyes. Her face seemed to have lost color and her hair looked drenched and unsettling with sweat. "You feeling all right?"

The woman sat up, feeling her wet hair, the blood-soaked bandage, and feeling how warm she was. "The throbbing in my head hasn't gone away. Along with that, I've been in and out of sleep."

"Take off the bandage, let me treat the wound and I'll be back with some medicine." Jason says briefly.

The woman obeyed as she heard Jason leave quickly. She grasped the bandage, ripping it off, feeling the dry blood, new blood, soft and raw skin. Her head began throbbing even more. Her eye sight blacked out for a moment. _Ulva, run! _A voice screamed in her head. The woman jumped at the voice as if someone was in the room.

Ulva? Was that? Could have it been her name? Something made her heart sink and her stomach drop. "Ulva... is that ... my name?" She questioned.

Footsteps startled her a moment after, scaring the thought and made her jump a bit. Jason was back in the room with a first aid kit and some meds. She looked at him oddly as she saw him look at her.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "What, what was that look just now?"

The woman gave an unsettling look then. "I think I know what my name is." She took a deep breath. "My name is Ulva."

Jason knelt down so that he could reach to treat her wound. "How is it pronounced?" He questions.

"Well, it's like you're saying 'You'll and va.'"

He dabbed at her wound and cleaned up the dry blood. She flinched as he treated her. Ulva would also make faces everytime he's hit a sensitive spot. Jason then recovered it carefully. As he was about to move his hand out of the way, she stopped him. Her eyes once again stared into his softly. She gave him a smile, a full out smile. Ulva then suddenly snatched the bottle out of his hand as he was still staring into her gaze. She then opened the bottle, taking out a couple of pills, swallowing them quickly. Jason took the bottle after, capping it.

He then stood, looking at her with a strange silence. He reached his bedroom door before he spoke up again. "I'm going to make some breakfast. Do you want anything?"

Ulva thought for a moment. "Yeah, that's fine. Thanks Jason."

**After breakfast, Ulva felt exhausted and unable to think. **She walked into the living room area, sitting on the couch, basically letting her body collapse. Her body slumped over and had her relax. The meds kicked in and she felt relieved.

Jason spotted her laying on the couch, exhausted. "Why don't you get some rest? You had a rough night." He suggested.

Within an instant her eyes closed, lulled by his tone of voice. Ulva seemed to relax now that the throbbing was gone for the time being. The wound on the top of her head seemed to be healing as well. "I owe you so much..." She whispers, her voice then mumbling as she trailed off to a deep sleep.

**Hours had seemed to pass before Ulva awoke feeling alert. **Jason was feeling her forehead. "What? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"You've been sweating more. It's been getting worse. I don't know if it's a reaction to your headache or your wound or both." Jason explains.

Ulva placed a hand on her forehead, feeling that more sweat indeed was making her whole body going between cold and hot within seconds. She took several deep breaths and grew concerned as she felt dizzy. Could have it been some type of reaction to the medicine?

"What do you feel like?" Jason broke her thoughts, asking.

"Weak, my strength is draining, not really doing anything for me." Ulva responds. "I also feel weak as if something broke me up. I can't explain how I feel right now. I can tell you that I feel HORRIBLE."

Ulva took several more deep breaths, starting to feel like she couldn't do anything by the second. Jason could even tell that Ulva was growing scared. Her body was shaking from not getting enough heat. It must have been the side effects or her being scared. Either way it didn't change his sympathy for her. Ulva had a pale, colorless face that he hadn't recognized even when he first saw her pale face. She was getting worse by the minute, he could tell.

"Jason..." Ulva questions in her scared voice. "I... I feel myself getting worse ... what should I do?"

"We have to take you to the hospital if you're this bad." Jason answers without a second thought. "Or you 'claim' to be this bad."

Ulva sat up, trying to get to her feet slowly. "J-Jason." She says weakly.

Without warning, Ulva collapsed with her legs sinking beneath her. As she fell, she blacked out, feeling herself fall into an eternal darkness. The last thing she knew, something caught her, calling her name several times.

_**"Kaden. The girl has completed her tests. The blood is now combined with her own." **__A voice, deep and gruff speaks._

_Darkness surrounded the place. Only voices surrounded the area. Ulva felt paralyzed and she now couldn't open her eyes. Most of all, where was she? Where was Jason? Where were the voice coming from?_

_"Ulva... Ulva?" It was Jason's voice that she instantly heard after a long silence._

_"Jason!" Ulva screamed for him. "Where am I? Where are you? What's going on?"_

_No response. No more other voices. Only pitch black. An endless abyss made her think she wouldn't be able to do anything or reach anyone again._

_"Ulva..." Jason's voice was now quiet, as if it was fading away._

_Ulva felt her body and mind slip out of her feelings and thoughts. Out of reality, out of the dream state she was stuck in. What was happening? The pain she felt before was also going away. Then out of nowhere, something poked her, making her jump into reality, but still in the dream state abyss._

_Ulva still seemed to paralyzed. Her eyes also felt like they had opened, but didn't give off color or any type of image. "Jason ... help me ... please. I don't know what's happening... I'm afraid Jason. Is this what it feels like to ... die?"_

_"It's okay." Jason's voice finally calls out, responding her frightened voice. "Don't worry, you're safe."_

_With those calming words, Ulva suddenly felt relaxed. The sounds drifted away, even her senses of reality. She felt as though her cares for the world wouldn't matter anymore..._

**Jason sat by Ulva's bedside, watching as she was hooked to the IV and medicated with antibiotics. **He just wouldn't believe what he was told. She not only had amnesia, but she had a virus that the doctors claim harmful.

As Jason watched her as she moved every now and then. Ulva would startle him each time she mumbled his name. It wasn't a normal sleepy voice, her voice was crying his name, begging for response.

Jason gripped her right hand. Trying his best to assure her that he was there to at least watch over her. "I'm here for you, you're going to be all right." His voice says.

Something then hit him like a sack of bricks. Why did he care for someone so young and with no clue who she was at all? Jason let go of her hand. He sat back in the chair he was in, not wanting to do this at all now. This is what he wanted to do in the first place. The hospital had her now and she WAS being taken care of like he wanted. Jason could just leave, not having to worry about her anymore.

Jason was then startled as a doctor entered the room. "You must be the one that said she collapsed."

"That 'she' is named Ulva and your buddies told me that she has a virus in her bloodstream." Jason snaps.

"That virus we found isn't a virus... it's poison. Do you know of anyone who's after her or could have done this?"

Jason gave a sigh that sounded more like a growl. He needed to come up with a plan and quick. "Look, I found my girlfriend in the streets, thinking I could take care of her, but instead she gets worse so I bring her here, discovering that she has amnesia in the process. Now you're saying she has poison? I wouldn't believe anyone would be after her."

Jason then shut his mouth swiftly, stunned at what he just called her. Girlfriend? Well, at least she wasn't his fiancee or wife. But this way, if she would stay unconscious for a long time, nobody would suspect him that he hurt Ulva. At least, that's what he hoped...


	4. Taking Sides

**Chapter 4 - Taking Sides **

Ulva awoken, feeling relaxed and safe. She looked around, noticing that she was in a hospital. Her eyes scanned the room, but soon stopped as she saw Jason asleep in a chair.

Her lips broke into a smile. She was safe, it was as if Jason kept a promise, but something absolutely told her that she was safe with him. Jason moves, she saw that he was just waking up. Ulva just watched as he woke up in a couple of minutes. She gave him a courteous nod. "You must be fond of me." Ulva jokes.

"I'm not 'going' to be fond of you. I'm only here to help you try and find someone that knows you so they can help. If not I sure hope you recover your memories soon because I don't 'want' to know what you did or what happened." Jason responds.

"Sounds find with me." Ulva snaps back.

Many hours had pass as a doctor came to check in. "Hello Miss Ulva, it's great that you've awakened now. Don't worry about explaining, Jason told us everything." The doctor claims.

Ulva stares at Jason for a moment as if to say 'What did you tell them?' she then looks back over to the doctor. "Well, that's good-" Ulva gives a nod. "- so, as you know, I'm assuming, that I have amnesia and a cut on my forehead."

"You are also poisoned. Your body is sweating as much as it can to fight off the side effects, but eventually you collapsed and was brought here."

"Poison!" Ulva's voice just about screamed. Her head hurt with what she was told. "How did I, but ... when?"

"Well, as your boyfriend put it, he never knew until you were brought to the hospital. So let me tell you what I told him."

'Boyfriend'? Ulva shot Jason a glare. He responds by slumping down in the chair. She would have to ask him later... "Well- my 'boyfriend' is right and what exactly were you going to say?"

"Well, we're guessing the first reason why you have amnesia is because of the poison in your bloodstream or the cut on your forehead. But for all we know, your amnesia may mainly be caused by your poison."

Ulva grew confused. "Well, wouldn't being hit on the head or something related, 'head related' I mean, cause my 'amnesia'?"

"Yes, for mostly all the cases, but your case is different." The doctor continues to explain. "But for now, why don't you go home and we'll call to set up an appointment?"

Jason's heart sank. How much longer would he have to take and pose? It was starting to bug him and he wanted it to end.

"We'll give you a call when we can set up an appointment." The doctor repeats. "See you soon, Miss Ulva."

After Ulva checked out with Jason's help, they walked out for fresh air. Ulva took a deep breath and walks up to Jason as if to say 'I'm ready to leave now.' They both walked side by side, pretty close, heading to Jason's place. Ulva laughs after a little while, breaking the tense silence.

"What's so funny?" Jason questions.

"It's you." Ulva admits. "I don't even know you that well along with me not knowing myself. I know you better than myself, but still you give me a title of 'girlfriend' ?"

"I had no other choice and I didn't want or ever want the title of 'suspect.'"

"Hey." Ulva says sweetly. She grasped his left arm, wrapping both arms around his left arm. "You could have told them the truth."

"Yeah sure-" Jason's voice turns sarcastic. "- and be a suspect. I can't risk that. God, do I have to repeat myself ... teenager?"

They both stop walking at the same time, seeing how close they were walking together. Ulva let go of Jason's arm, realizing what she was doing. An embarrassing look forms over and her cheeks went bright red.

"Listen, you said it for yourself, you don't know what I did or went through to end up 'here.' Why don't you just let me go? I wish to leave and you were fine with it, so go ahead, 'don't' get involved." Ulva explains.

"Too late, sweetheart." You're the one with amnesia and I decided to pose as your boyfriend. So take advantage of it, all right?"

"Why are you doing this? You certainly aren't required to do this." Ulva throws at him with a bit of attitude.

"Because I found you. You have amnesia and poison. So for the time being, I need to pose as your 'boyfriend' and help you get your memories back! So for now, you are MY responsibility!"

"NO I AM NOT!" Ulva screams, feeling her rage get the best of her. "YOU are the one that made the decision. It's all your fault you decided to take me and pose as my boyfriend as you say. But you certainly didn't have to get yourself involved, so don't you blame me for what you decided to do! I was NEVER your responsibility in the first place. If you don't like me getting in your way, fine! I have every right to L-E-A-V-E!"

At this point, Jason felt as if though he could blow up in her face and yell right back. But all that she said was right. He was the one to get curious and take care of her. "I am responsible for you this time being. Yes, I know it's my fault that I decided to take care of you. But I WAS going to take you to the hospital, but my instincts told me different. So, I have every right to blame myself for what I did. I was never going to blame you. On top of all this, we both say that we don't like being together, right?"

"Yeah, we agreed to go our different ways, right? So why don't I just go then and stop bothering you?"

"Listen, you can rather stay until your memories return or after they get the poison out of your system. After which ever, you can leave."

Ulva thought about it for a moment. "So, you're actually letting me stay with you?"

"Yeah." Jason says in a low voice. "But-" He cups a hand under he chin, bringing her face into view. "If nothing comes back to you, you're then at least not leaving until the poison is out of your system."

"I figured that when you were trying to tell me a second ago." Ulva responds.

She wraps her arms around Jason a moment after with what strength was in her body. Jason moves a little, filching at her touch, but calmed down as she grasps his body tighter. "It's the least I can do." Ulva acknowledges.

Jason gave a deep breath as if he was sensing her energy. "For some reason, I know that you'll pull through this. I know that you can probably hang in there."

So, I guess it's time to know who you are, right?" Ulva asks, letting go of Jason.

"What?" Jason's voice spoke with confusion and worry.

"I want to know who you are."

"I have a past you don't want to know about during your stay, trust me."

Ulva put her head down with a type of disappointment. "I'm sorry I brought it up then."

"It's all right." Jason says to try and cheer her up. "Oh... I almost forgot. I managed to find something in your jeans that belongs to you. It fell out of your pocket."

It was a picture, Ulva took it without hesitation, examining it. The image was her with a man in an all black suit in a trench coat, posing for the picture. Ulva started at the photo for several seconds that turned into minutes before she put it in her back pocket.

A smile spread across her face as she looks back a Jason. "Maybe I know him. The photo may help."

"It might, you may never know." Jason agrees.

Ulva looks around, seeing that barely anyone was around. She looks back at Jason with an unnoticeable face. "Let's go home, sweetie."

Jason gave a laugh. "Call me that again, you're dead."

They continued walking the path, saying nothing else to each other throughout the whole journey back to Jason's place. Jason immediately walks off to go into the kitchen to make lunch and Ulva sat in the living room, looking at the photo. Was the man in the picture the voice she had heard when everything was out of reach, out of the sense of reality? Out of nowhere, Ulva breakdown crying. Something was telling her that she wanted or needed to remember whoever that was in the picture. As her tears dropped, she let them drop on the picture.

"Where are you Kaden?" Asking that gave her a change of mind, something told her it wasn't that Kaden person she heard in her thoughts. It was someone else ... maybe someone close? "Wulf?" The names pops in her head without a second thought or even questioning who it was, she just... 'knew' or 'remembered.'

"Hey, I didn't ask what you wanted." Jason calls out as he walks into the living room." So, what do you want for-" His jaw drops as he saw Ulva looking down at the photo, crying.

She immediately looks away, trying to hide her face. Ulva didn't want Jason to see what kind of a weepy person she turned into within seconds.

"Ulva, what's wrong?" Jason voice was filling with concern.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Ulva gasps for breath. "I'm just tired and got so-something in my eye."

She ran out of the living room and into his bedroom, closing the door behind her. Ulva contiued to cry as she stumbled onto the bed. For once, she felt like she just wanted to be alone for at least a little while and try to remember who she was. At least Ulva wanted to remember something of her own memories without anyone's help. Staring down at the photo once more, Ulva placed it close to her heart. The name Wulf was having her get concerned, maybe that man WAS Wulf, but for all she knew, her memories could be lying to her. What IF they were? What if they were all made up?

Even more tears started having her choke, gasping for air. How was she even sure that Ulva was even her name? Ulva was the startled when she suddenly felt arms wrap around her from behind. Her heart sank as she felt the warm, strong arms. Was Jason now in the room with her? She certainly didn't hear the door open. "Stop running, I know what you're going to say, Jason."

_"Ulva..." It wasn't Jason? It was the same deep gruff voice she heard before. _

"It's you ... who are you?" Ulva asks the voice, feeling unable to move again.

_"Just a memory..." The voice says in a calming response. _

"Can you tell me your name?"

_"You already know it, Ulva. It's me, Wulf." _

"Ulva, Ulva are you ok?" It was Jason this time.

His voice snapped her out of the daze she seemed to be in. Ulva felt even more confused as she found herself laying on Jason's bed.

Ulva felt as if she just opened her eyes. "J-Jason, what just happened?"

"You were hyperventilating. It got me worried. Well, in a way, it got me worried." Jason answers.

"I passed out...?"

Ulva was trying to calm down, feeling her heart race. Was it a side effect to the poison or the 'memory' she heard and felt? Jason gave her another odd look while raising an eyebrow once again. It was as if he looked at her with eyes that were asking if she was seeing things or not. A thought crossed his mind if she was growing delusional. But, he didn't know what she was going through, so he couldn't tell.

Ulva gave a cry as she took her next breath. "I think I know who the man is in the photo."

"I do as well-" Jason explains, turning the photo to have her look at the back. " -his name is Wulf, right? I'm assuming you looked in the back as well?"

"No, the name just came to me when I looked at the man in the picture. I didn't look at the photo un-"

"You're making progress, that's a good sign. I'll try and help you remember him more, ok?" Jason's voice was trying to assure that.

"Thanks Jason, I promise this will end as soon as we find Wulf."

With her words, Jason helps Ulva to her feet. "Sounds fine with me. Come on now, clam down and join me for lunch."

Ulva agrees as she gave another smile to Jason. They got settled and ate lunch together in silence. She just had her mind on the whole 'making progress' issue. Well, at least she was making progress and the only thing she could say was 'Thank you' this and 'Thank you' that. Ulva felt as though she wanted to do more for him, but in what way? She couldn't even sleep when she tried that night. It was really starting to bother her. Ulva decided to creep into the living room where Jason was sleeping. She stared upon him as he slept.

He was awakened when the floor creaked beneath her feet. "There's only one reason why you're here, right?" Jason questions.

"I can't sleep. Would it be all right to be with you?" Ulva answers with a question.

Jason sat up, to her response. "I said I would pose. Not literally. I ment it figuratively. Why don't you back in the bedroom and fall back asleep?"

"And leave you here? I've been taking too much from you as it is, really. I feel even more bad about staying here at your place than being sick." Ulva felt like she was about to scream again, but instead a couple of coughs escaped from her throat.

Jason gave a worry look, feeling her pain and hearing how bad her cough was. He saw her dark, pale, and blue eyes. Jason gave a harsh sigh, he wanted her to get rest. But Ulva was more worried about Jason than herself. He was feeling bad for her, knowing that she was having trouble

"Come here." Jason gently whispers, getting to his feet.

He carefully lead her back to the bedroom, having her lay down in the bed, making her relax or try to at least. Ulva took several deep breaths, as Jason supported her. "Jason..."

"Get some rest now." He quickly says in seconds.

Ulva caught his hand before he left the bedside. "Please stay with me, please Jason.

Jason looks at Ulva, seeing her pale face and her voice begging for support. He said nothing and suggested her request since she didn't want to be alone at the moment. Jason walked to the other side of the bed, laying down beside her. Ulva moves close to him, wrapping her arms around him with the strength she had left. He just laid there, doing nothing, but it was something for her.

Jason grew deep in thought and not even questioning why he was doing this for her. For that odd reason why he didn't leave her seemed to be quite simple. It was the condition she was in, the thought of having her die was crushing him. But why of all things would he think that? The doctors told him that she would be fine, right?

She was alone and wanting someone, anyone by her side. So here he was now, cuddling with someone who didn't know themselves. But, he was giving his full support in helping. Just being with her required no reason at all, it was just helping Ulva.


	5. Turning for the Worse

**Chapter 5 - Turning for the Worse **

_"Kaden, are you saying the job is done?" A voice asks. _

_"Do you have any clue what your doing to her?" A voice, the same voice Ulva heard before, deep and gruff, speak. _

_"I know what I'm doing, Wulf. Ulva is in good care, there is no need to worry." It must have been Kaden's voice, it was a bit lighter than Wulf's. _

_"What you are doing-" Wulf's voice fills with anger and sadness. "- is suicide! You are risking a teenager that MAY die under an illegal experiment!" _

_Ulva felt as if she could just end the dream right then and there, but for some reason, she didn't want to, it must have been her memories, but how would she know? _

_Before she could take another breath, two shadow figures appeared before her, but she was not clear which was which. A bit after, the man she saw from the picture was now standing in front of her. Was it really Wulf? She couldn't tell or wanted to guess at the moment who it was. One of the shadows approached Wulf, grasping his throat and throwing him past Ulva and to the ground. A dark, evil laugh filled the tense air, making the surroundings darker than what they all ready were. _

_Ulva felt a strange awe, as if she knew that this really ... happened. Her voice wanted to scream for Wulf or at the man who threw him. She felt unable to move, unable to speak, unable to act at all what so ever. This happened before, why couldn't she move? Her mind was begging her to assist Wulf, but nothing was even helping her at all. _

_Ulva could only watch as the shadow approaches Wulf, still laughing at him. "Get this through your head Wulf, remember it well. Ulva is our first participant. Her father was willing to hand her over. I will repeat again that she is safe. There is absolutely NO NEED to worry." _

_Wulf quickly stands, "You are making her lose everything! What you are doing is against her will!" _

_Why was he standing for Ulva? Without another thought, she knew that the man that was throwing Ulva around must HAVE been Kaden. The laugh he did earlier sounded so familiar to the point where it dug into Ulva's heart, clawing at her like a dragon's claw piercing a heart. She scarcely grew witness to what Kaden did to Wulf next, it was only devastating to what was already taking place. _

_A shine of metal released from Kaden's right pocket as he grabbed at Wulf's throat once more. There was a gasp of fright as a knife swiftly left Ulva's sight as soon as it appeared in the corner of her eyes. Silence floated as Kaden stabbed Wulf, there was no other explanation to what he was doing. Wulf slid on the floor, blood now seeping out of his mouth. _

_"Leave him..." Kaden whispers, his voice starting to sound low. "He'll be placed with Ulva so that she can see her 'boyfriend' die in front of her." _

_Ulva watched as Kaden walks away without another word, not even a laugh. She looks around as a void surrounds her. A dim light was shinning upon Wulf. There was only pitch black and the light surrounding them in the dark, cold abyss. What was going on? Was this a dream or a memory? Everything, even Kaden faded away. It was only the two of them now. _

_Mixed feelings swirled around in Ulva's mind, overwhelming her thoughts. She didn't feel paralyzed anymore, but her legs felt weak and rubbery. Was Wulf gone? Why was she concerned at such a weird thought at the moment? Ulva runs up to Wulf, assisting him as his body laid against the wall. lifeless and trying to breath. She put one hand on his face, another grasping the knife. Wulf's eyes grew dim as a cold expression grew on his face. _

_"Ulva, you don't remember ... do you?" Wulf asks as son as he catches his breath, trying to speak. _

_Ulva gave a 'what are talking about?' look that was even confusing to her. "What do you mean I don't remember? Is this a memory or a dream? Why am I seeing and hearing things I shouldn't?" _

_"Only you can remember what truly hides within your heart. The illusions are what Kaden wants you to remember. When in doubt Ulva, there is one memory, one feeling he cannot take away or change from you ... and that's me." _

_"Wulf, will I ever get my true memories back?" Ulva choked to ask. _

_"That does not depend on me, but on you." Wulf answers her. "I am sorry if I cannot be of ... help." _

_As he spoke his last few words, Ulva felt her heart sink to a state of loneliness that made her cry. What did he what her to hang on to? A memory of them? Was this all just a dream as she hoped or was it a memory that combined with a dream to have it seem like an illusion? _

**Jason awakens the next morning, seeing Ulva in a peaceful dream state, or so it seemed like to him anyway**. He pushes her asides gently so that he wouldn't wake her up. Feeling stiff, Jason stretches as he got out of bed. He then heads to the kitchen, making breakfast and in deep thought about Ulva. Jason managed to laugh at himself, feeling pathetic, more likely embarrassed that he let Ulva hold him as she slept. He shook his head many times of that thought, wanting to forget.

Ulva was probably still asleep by this time and he was unsure about if she wanted to join him or not, maybe wanting to sleep in a while longer. With that thought, Jason heads to his bedroom, looking through the door. Ulva was still fast asleep, faintly, lightly and slowly moving in her sleep. Jason continued to watch and now noticed that she was having some sort of bad dream. He figured that he would let her sleep, not knowing if she wanted to be awakened or not. Jason would just wake up Ulva when breakfast was ready.

An hour had passed before Jason decided to wake up Ulva at an appropriate time. She was awoken with a startle as he woke her up of the dream she had of Wulf. Jason sighs upon his thought that had crossed his mind the moment before.

"Jason?" Ulva questions, seeing the odd look form over his face again.

"Yeah Ulva?" Jason responds back.

"Umm... I got a question." She changes the subject with a quick second.

"What would that be?"

"How ... how can I tell which memory is real?" Ulva's voice questions, sounding hurt.

"I don't know-" Jason answers briefly. "- They're not my memories. Only you'll be able to tell. Keep in mind what I said. don't rush yourself,"

Ulva gave a smile, assuring that she still had his words in mind. "Yeah, I know. I just want to know who I am-"

"You know me better than yourself, I know, you told me." Jason completes her sentence. "Come on, I made breakfast."

Ulva got to her feet, feeling tired and not wanting to get up, but she knew that she had to. Her feet dragged along behind her. Ulva yawns, feeling, or trying to feel more awake than what she was at the moment. Jason leads her to the kitchen. She sat down and eyed Jason as he joined. He was watching her as well, gazing into her tired eyes.

"Look, what I did last night was rude. I shou-"

"Ulva, just don't talk about it. I can understand if you need someone at the moment." Jason explains calmly.

"I know, but I felt as if-" Ulva coughs "- you did something against your will. I shouldn't have begged you to stay with me."

"You didn't 'beg' in my eyes. You were asking for support. I can understand why you couldn't sleep."

Ulva slumps in her chair, sitting foreword and eating her food slowly. She was deep in thought about her dream, what Jason said to her and about not really minding what happened last night.

"Is something wrong?" Jason asks.

"I think I remember something, but I'm not sure." Ulva admits." My mind might have been playing tricks on me."

Ulva explains what happened in her dream. What she felt, what she saw, and what Wulf told her. Her voice was sounding even more hurt than before. By the time she was done, Ulva looked as if she just wanted to cry, but she snapped out of as her eyes lighted up, trying to snap out of her emotional state.

"Illusion? How would it even be possible to control's one mind, that's what I'm questioning about." Jason says, trying to evaluate what she explained. "And if this Wulf person is a figment or not, your memories may be part of your imagination. When he said 'When in doubt Ulva, there is one memory, one feeling that he cannot take away or change from you... and that's me.' That may be part of him trying to help you remember or that he's part of your illusion or that he is real or just a memory that's faded."

"So what's going on is that this dream I had is rather on illusion or a memory that's faded and something is wanting me to remember?" Ulva questions.

"Yeah and you've got to figure out what's real and what's not."

By the type of situation, Jason didn't know what to do for Ulva. They were done with breakfast soon after and cleaned up. Ulva walks into the living room with Jason, sitting on the couch in silence. They both relaxed by the silence and said nothing to each other. They suddenly both jumped as Jason's phone rang. He picked it up, answering in a flat voice. Ulva was just listening as he was talking with whoever was on the other line.

Jason hangs up after several minutes and turns his attention toward Ulva. "That was the doctor. He wants us to head in around 1:00 PM. He also sounded a bit concerned. He wants to check your blood type again."

Ulva felt her head throb when he said that her blood was a different type. "For some reason, that's what I've been knowing for a long time. Something tells me that I've known that, but then again I'm not sure."

"Don't think about that at the moment. You'll have T-I-M-E." Jason reminds her again.

Ulva gave a nod. "I know and I'll take your suggestion, I'm just worried if I can separate the illusion and know if it's a real memory or not."

"You should get ready." Jason says as if it was a command. "I'll let you take a shower. I know you haven't took one for a while."

Ulva got a chance to feel refreshed after the longest time being filthy, The warm water drenched her hair and calmed down her whole body after being tense. Her mind was only thinking of relaxing for this quick moment and Jason. Every little thing he did for her made her smile. Ulva knew she would repay him someday, even Jason knew that. But what made her think was that they didn't want to be around each other more than they should or required at the moment.

After Ulva was done, she quickly got her clothes back on and dried her hair. As soon as she walked out, Jason stopped her, see what she was wearing. He shook his head, wanting to tell her something, instead he lead her to his closet. Jason gave her a black T-shirt and denim blue jeans. Jason then left, waiting for her to change. She came out a minute later.

Ulva gave a smile as she was wiping down the T-shirt. "The jeans are a little big, but they'll have to do."

"I figured you would say that. You ready to head back down to the hospital?"

"Then let's get it over with all right? I can't stand to be there longer than I should." Ulva responds in a careless voice.

"I agree with you, but they may say something that will take longer than it should." Jason smirks.

They headed out the door and towards the hospital. Ulva had her mind on the dream still and Wulf on the whole way there. She just wanted to know if he was real or not. What about the picture? Something about the picture and the writing on the back of his name. Wulf had to be a real person, not an illusion. The memories are what Ulva only needed to filter out. She continued staring at the picture with a type of awe. Her eyes focused on his jacket, the back trench coat that he was wearing. A blank face was still stating something around her that the coat seemed special. A voice, enters her head, overrunning her senses.

_It was Wulf's deep voice. "I'll be sure to keep this with me ... thanks for the gift." He sounds happily. _

_"Hey lovebirds!" Another voice calls out in her head. "Smile for the camera!" Was it Kaden's? It couldn't have been, it sounded different, a voice she couldn't recognize. _

Ulva's face turns into a smile, a light smile. Jason watches as she stared at the picture. He said nothing, seeing she was probably a memory, either that or she was thinking of a thought. Ulva then looks over at Jason. She had bright eyes he never spotted before. Ulva hands him the picture. He takes it, examining the picture once more.

"I'm remembering when I took this picture with Wulf. It must have been on his birthday, because that same day, I gave him that trench coat he's wearing in the picture. That's all I can recall though."

"It must have been a happy memory-" Jason agrees "- You were smiling at the picture."

"Was I? Well, I think I'm happy for one reason." Ulva acknowledges.

"Yeah, what is that?"

"That I'm remembering little by little and I'm not stuck in the dark for a longer time than what I thought. I'm glad I remember something at least and it's all thanks to you, Jason." Ulva gave another smile. "I don't know where I would be without you."

Jason hands Ulva back the picture as she took it back. "No Ulva, even without me your remembering your memories on your own. But, let's get down to business. You know why we have the titles we gave each other-"

"That you gave us." Ulva corrects.

"Yes, but, you do understand, right?"

"Yeah-" Ulva's voice tuned to dull. "- so that you wouldn't be titled as 'suspect' if something goes wrong."

"Good, now, don't try to change that, even if they DO grow suspicious." Jason assures.

They arrive at the hospital a while after, sitting in the lobby. The most 'boring' part to normal people, or whoever was left to normal. But they sat there, staring at each other every now and then, but still didn't say anything. The doctor was going to take a while before he would arrive. The comforting air was having everything seem relaxing more than tense which was a good thing.

Jason breaks the silence a moment after a boring thought crossed his mind. "Now THIS is wasting my time, it REALLY must be worth the wait."

Ulva laughs as if he just told a joke. "Yeah, they might say I'm, abnormal like everyone else."

They laughed at the ironic conversation they started out of no where. Both of them stopped laughing as the same doctor, the same one who had met up with before, came into sight. "Miss Ulva, it's good to see you again. If you please, follow me."

Ulva go to her feet, following the doctor to an examination room. Jason was right behind her, immediately taking a seat in the chair next to the examination table. Ulva hopped onto the table as the doctor shut the door behind him. She examined him, she noticed that there was a folder, as usual, under his arm.

He put it into his hand and opens it. "So, Miss Ulva-" the doctor breaks her concentration "- as I said to Jason is that we cannot detect your blood type. There seems to be some type of virus that is blocking to see what type you are."

"Is that possible, how is-"

"Miss Ulva, let me explain." The doctor interrupts. "- We can clearly see that this virus is what your body produced into poison in order to help you fight off. But having your body overcompensating isn't the complete answer. The virus is not exactly part of your bloodstream yet, it's just over it like a shield."

"So you're saying that the virus is the poison. How is it possible with my-"

"The virus is trying to combine with your blood, but slowly. That is what's causing you to collapse because your body is doing everything it can, but now that it's more poison than virus. We still have a chance to remove the virus, but every minute we spare it makes the poison stronger. There are two possibilities-"

"What are the possibilities?" Jason snaps at the doctor.

"We can rather watch as what the virus will do to her or we can take it out and risk her dying within a couple of days." The doctor's voice fades after examining their faces.

Jason looks over at Ulva. There was a different kind of fear in her eyes. Was it fear of death or what the virus would do to her. What would happen from here? But the question laid within her memories. If Ulva could figure out who put her in the sorry state she's in, only then a cure would be possible. Ulva let out a crying breath, not wanting to believe what was now growing chaotic. All she wanted to believe that it was simple poison and they could cure her. Tears were falling uncontrollably and weren't going to stop.

Jason walks over to Ulva, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly to have her be reassured that she wasn't alone. She looks at him after a minute and tried to give him a smile. Ulva wanted and did acknowledge that Jason was telling her that she wasn't alone.


	6. You're Not Alone

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I finished up with my FF7 fanfic Broken Heart and I have been reediting on Chrono Crisis (seeing that it has been VERY poor on detail. I should start to repost them as soon as I can.) And I have begun working on a Silent Hill fanfic... But anyway, I notice that it's been a year since I've posted. I'm sorry for keeping you wait, but as some may know, I'm planning for my birthday which is May 23rd. So a lot has been happening... As for those who waited on this chapter, I thank you. If you have any questions or concerns, e-mail me.**

**Without further ado... I give you chapter 6. **

**Chapter 6 - You're Not Alone **

"It's been days since you spoke to me." Jason mentions, skimming his eyes over at Ulva, who was sitting in the Living Room. "You can at least tell me what's on your mind."

Ulva shook her head, not wanting to say anything at all. Jason kept his distance, only watching Ulva. He shrugged, seeing that Ulva wasn't even responding to him. No look, no expression, nothing. She stands up, still not looking at him. Her mind was only on deciding with the poison... pacing around and not showing any signs of even waning to speak with Jason.

Jason walks into the kitchen, his thought wondering. He started making Lunch of the both of them, but it wasn't like Ulva would eat anyway, but he knew that she would need to be forced to eat something if nothing was making her hungry.

As he prepared, there was not even a sound of movement, but his own. Jason felt suspicious, being silent, trying to hear for Ulva. He sighed, there was no noise from the other room, she must have gone up to bed. Jason decided to head up to his bedroom. He saw that the door was open, there was no sign of Ulva anywhere. Jason continued to search his apartment... she wasn't anywhere at all.

_She was just here a moment ago, she couldn't have-_ Jason's mind was put into shock. His front door was left wide open...

**Ulva ran, it was the only thing she could think of.** Her mind was screaming for her to leave the place, to go somewhere else. All she could now think of was her memories, dreams and one person... Wulf. Ulva stumbled upon her feet, but kept running, not caring how much energy was left inside her body. Within minutes of keeping and average jog and sprinting, her legs seemed to bend in and her feet tripped beneath. Ulva went face first onto the hard concrete sidewalk. She got up within seconds time, not bothering if there was any wounds or not.

Ulva kept running, brushing by various people, dodging, avoiding to run into them. The only thing that was focusing in her mind was getting somewhere. To hide somewhere for the night. Her feet dragged on, no matter what was left. Energy was energy to spare. Wanting to get as far as she could, her legs collapsed one upon the other. Ulva was beginning to feel paralyzed.

_Run, come on!_ Her thoughts encouraged.

Coughing and gasping, Ulva gave up what her mind was screaming and she was willing to give up just about anything. Struggling to her feet, Ulva kept a steady pace again. She came to an alley, finally turning to a dark place. Her breath was trying to catch up with her.

Crouching down, then sitting, her breath was finally slowing down. She was now concentrating on her heartbeat. Her breathing and her heartbeat calmed her body. A question suddenly popped in Ulva's head. _What will I do now that I left Jason?_ More likely there were two thoughts in her head. But she was mainly worried on where she would stay now.

Curling up her body, she held her legs close to her body. Ulva stayed strong and reminded herself not to cry. It was her decision to run, there was no way she was going to make up her mind and go back. All Ulva could think was now how much she was in Jason's way.

Getting to her feet once more, Ulva started following the back alley, through a series of various buildings. She got lost in the short maze, but didn't seem to care. But everything was going to change, a hand stopped her in her tracks. Ulva turned around to see a man in black and had sort cut hair. She backed up feeling an ice cold shiver go down her back. An instinct was telling her to run.

The man grabbed her, quickly covering he mouth before she even got a chance to scream. He crushed her feet forcing her to fall to the ground as her pinned her down. As soon as he uncovered her mouth she began screaming for help. The man was strong and she couldn't do anything to get out of this situation. He pulled out a needle, which revealed a glass container that was filled with a drug. The sharp needle was pushed into her skin, sinking into her and injecting the drug within her bloodstream. Everything around her started sinking into darkness and her sight failed her. With a last thought of Jason, Ulva passed out.

**Ulva forced herself to wake up, it made it seem as though only a few minutes passed.** She felt her head throbbing and her arms paralyzed. What was going on? Where was she now? Her heart sank, worry was overtaking her instant thoughts. Footsteps were then heard, they were closing in on her approaching quickly. The sound came clear, someone was already near her. She tired moving, but then noticed that her arms weren't paralyzed, they were tied behind her back.

"I see that you've awakened." A deep, gruff voice speaks. "I finally found you after these past couple days, Ulva."

Ulva tried once again to move, but couldn't. Her arms were making it difficult. There was a rough texture, it was a rope that was now tied around her wrists. She began struggling to get it off.

"Try all you like, but you won't get it off, Ulva. They're tied in a knot. Let's get to the point... shall we?"

"What do you want?" Ulva questioned, feeling anger and confusion. "Who are you?"

Her questions were soon answered, the man who was speaking came into view. The man wore a dark navy outfit with dark, short cut hair and dark eyes that matched. "Stop fooling around, Ulva. You know who I am. My name is Kaden."

"You... you were the one who put poison in my system?" Ulva asks.

"Yes, before you escaped with Wulf. But recently he has... disappeared."

"You sick bastard. You killed him, didn't you. What did you do with him?"

"That shouldn't concern you. What you should concern you is your father. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have known you killed one of my members. Your boyfriend Wulf assisted you. Now I want both of you dead." Ulva couldn't respond. "I see that you are still in a haze. I will deal with you later."

Ulva gave a quick look of the area as he left. The area looked familiar somehow. As she was left alone, leaving her in darkness, she struggled to get to her feet. They stumbled under her, making her fall to the ground. She then noticed that there was a rope tied around her legs as well.

Growing frustrated, Ulva knew she had to find a way out. She needed to escape before Kaden would come back. Gathering her courage, her eyes scanned the room for anything useful. Ulva pulled herself to where there was finger room. Ulva tried her best to squirm over at the other side of the room. She instantly got caught on something sharp.

_A knife! How did he forget that?_ Ulva hesitated, then picked up the knife, cutting to rope slowing and trying not to nip her skin.

The rope was cut within a second's moment. It broke up as she pulled them apart. Ulva then cut the rope that was around her legs, near her ankles. She was once again able to walk. Her thoughts broke as footsteps were heard once again. She gripped the knife, grabbing a piece of long enough rope and stumbled into the shadows. Instinct was now taking over her adrenaline. Her eyes continued to stalk a person who entered the room.

Ulva snuck behind him, wrapping the rope around his neck. The man collapses to ground, not getting enough oxygen. Ulva then dragged him to the nearest dark corner. She searched for anything useful. A combat knife and a 9 mm handgun with a few clips. Taking them, Ulva equipped the gun, and gripped the combat knife.

Ulva was going to get out one way or another, even if it was going to be by force. She just needed to stay alive overall. Ulva took a deep breath, not knowing if she had emotions. Everything was going to collide now.

**Jason grew restless.** _Where would Ulva head?_ There was only one place, it would be the hospital, but she wouldn't head there. His thoughts already went against that. The only thing he had on his mind mainly was to find her. An idea would have been helpful at this point.

Filtering his thoughts, Jason grabbed his leather jacket. Rather he liked it or not, he had to find her. Nothing really fixes itself. Ulva was probably lost without a clue where she was. He headed out of his apartment and onto the streets. Many conclusions were forming in his head what could have happened. The thought were urging him on to keep going.

Looking as much as he could, Jason couldn't find anything, not even traces of where she would head. Then he heard it... a scream from afar. Jolting to his instincts, Jason ran nearest the direction it was coming from. A man with dark clothes and short cut hair came into view. The man was carrying someone. With a gasp, Jason knew who it was. Ulva was now in the arms of a stranger. He needed to help her, but jumping in the middle of the situation would make it worse. He needed to follow them.

It took a good hour before the man arrived at a back way, an old warehouse, possibly the hideout. As he approached the metal door, he spoke in a low voice. The metal door was opened and another man came into view. There was a smile that came across his face. The two of them were discussing something and the man who answered took Ulva without hesitation. More talking and the man with Ulva disappeared.

Jason followed, watching as the second man entered the warehouse. He kept to the shadows and checked out the area. It was different than any other warehouse. It looked abandoned on the outside, but on the inside it was looking as if it was brand new. The lighting was poor, only showing in certain areas, but that didn't mean things could be taken lightly. Jason pushed on through, but keeping to dark areas in the building. People also patrolled the area, making it difficult to make the right movement at the right time.

Jason couldn't understand why no one had figured out about this place before. I'll need to find a...

A security type room was soon found. It kept track of various rooms, as for something really horrible. He didn't even wish to imagine, knowing that Ulva was now here. She was probably already here and gone. Once again Ulva was back again. It must have been complicated to think of being here. The purpose of each camera was probably to keep record of something. His eyes suddenly caught movement in one of the screens. Ulva was laying on the ground in a room.

Jason felt his heart sink. Only if there was labels...

"I see that you've awakened." A voice is heard as Jason saw the same man who took Ulva into the warehouse in the same room as her. "I finally found you after these past couple of days, Ulva."

Jason watched as Ulva panicked, trying to stay calm. But as she moved, it showed signs of her struggling. She was tied up, Jason could tell right away. There was traces of rope reflecting off the screen. Even how much Ulva tried, she couldn't get up. Even with the effort she was giving, the rope was hard to get off, it was proving difficult.

"Try all you like, but you won't get it off, Ulva. They're tied in a knot. Let's get to the point... shall we?"

By this time, Jason felt though he had heard enough. He needed to make haste and get Ulva out of this hell hole. It would be more of a challenge if he was caught. But all he could truly think about was to get Ulva out of here. Even out of that maniac's hands. Sighing, Jason checked around, then continued on through to find the room Ulva was in, no matter what.

**As Ulva put her hands on the door, she placed her ear to listen to the other side.** There was mumbled voices. One of them was Kaden's, but yet again it was hard to tell because their voices. They faded away as if work needed to get done. Ulva listened carefully until it was silent. She slowly started to open the door. But as she opened the door, there was a shadow now standing in front of her. Ulva felt her chest tighten and her breathing stop within a second.

"Ulva, it's me!" The man spoke on a whisper.

Ulva's eyes widened. "Jason!" She felt all the pressure that was on her mind release.

With what said, Ulva swiftly wrapped her arms around Jason. She couldn't explain and it was even harder to express. Tears steamed down her face. A shiver once again went down her spine again. This came clear that she was growing cold. It wasn't a good sign. It must have been the poison. Jason noticed, taking off his jacket, set it upon Ulva's shoulders.

"We should scramble out of here before my poison decides to kick in again."

"Let's get out of here then, just stay close to me and don't get caught."

"Right."

Ulva obeyed, knowing that no choice was good anymore. She was already in a hole, and here Jason was, helping her. It was just a huge relief, knowing that he was here to save her. But with that aside, they started to escape. Ulva kept close like Jason requested and they kept an eye out for anyone. Ulva felt her adrenaline and heart working up, knowing that this was more of a tense situation.

As they left, it grew to be more of a challenge, knowing that Jason was watching their backs each second, not to have anyone follow them. As he walked in a fast pace while keeping a very close eye on Ulva. Jason gave a push every now and then. Ulva understood, she too did not want to be a part of something she couldn't even remember. Her breathing was going more difficult.

It took a good while before they arrived at Jason's place. They were both focused on the main question of who they were. As Jason gave one last look around, he closed the door with a sigh of concern. Many thoughts were going through his head. Ulva could finally feel her adrenaline calm down, which didn't. She looked over at Jason as he locked the door, not taking any chances.

Without notice or a heads up, Ulva fell to her knees as her voice gave a cry. Her feelings were shattering with one thought. Tears were uncontrolled. "Wulf!" She cried. "Why you... why did you have give your life to save me?" With a short breath, she asked one last thing. "Are you still alive?" She felt anger arising, sadness and fear all mixed together.

Ulva began rocking herself to attempt to calm down. Jason watched, not knowing if he should take action. He knew that Ulva was finally having a breakdown after feeling so strong. But he didn't know what to do... it was as if he was feeling his emotions shatter. As if a rock was slamming down on glass.

Jason approached Ulva, knelling down. He then took her into his arms. She felt his support, even though her body was shaking from fear. Ulva turned her body, digging her head into his chest. Ulva felt safe, but couldn't tell Jason how much she appreciated his help. She wrapped her arms tightly around Jason, wishing for him to stay.

Ulva now knew that he was the only she could trust. Wulf may have been dead, but Ulva knew that there was no real evidence if he was. The only thing she could hope for was for Wulf to be alive. Jason was silent, not saying anything. Too many things were happening, nothing could be said.

He held her head close to his chest. "Pay attention to my heartbeat." Jason speaks. "You're going to be safe. I guarantee you that Wulf will find you. Don't give up, just be strong."

"Thank you Jason, and I've make my decision about the poison." Ulva whispers in a hurt voice. "I want it out of my system. I don't care about the consequences."


End file.
